


The Gospel According to Sam

by suchanadorer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, SRS 2012, Thousand and One Nights AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/pseuds/suchanadorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt at SRS: One of the not-so-nice Castiels as the crazy evil king (or god or whatever you want it to be) marries Sam with the intent to kill him before sunrise.</p><p>Sam keeps him distracted with stories until sunrise each day. (eventually making Castiel decide not to kill him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gospel According to Sam

“Well now, aren’t you a handsome thing?” 

Castiel purrs and drags his hand along Sam’s cheek. Sam shivers, but does not pull away. His body is already weak and sore, having been beaten and restrained just to get him to the ceremony. Now it’s evening and they are alone, their first night as a married couple.

“It almost seems a shame to kill you, but don’t think I’ll let that stop me.”

Sam swallows hard and closes his eyes. He knows the stories. Castiel is a man made god, righteous and devout. His own rules state that a man could only lay with the person he has married, so Castiel takes wives and husbands alike, but only ever for one night. Any family who objects when their son or daughter is chosen is called impious and punished, so Sam had watched that morning as his father wrestled Dean to the ground, holding a hand over his mouth lest his brother damn himself by crying out against Sam’s sacrifice.

“Why do you never keep a mate?” Sam asks. He is genuinely curious, has always been, especially about Castiel. The god keeps his distance when he is not searching for a wife or husband, but Sam would try to see him when he was among the people. His dark hair and bright eyes made him appear cold, yet Sam thought that he always looked upon his sacrifices with fondness.

“People can never be trusted. It is better to kill them than to see them dishonor me,” Castiel sighs.

“It would seem to me that you’ve stopped giving them a chance,” Sam offers, doing his best to remain humble

“Everyone hurts me in the end, Sam,” Castiel replies, a note of sadness in his voice. “But that’s not what’s important right now. What’s important right now is you, and I, and the myriad of ways I can imagine us together before sunrise.”

Castiel smiles wickedly and straddles Sam’s hips where he’s seated on the low couch. He looks straight into Sam’s eyes, and Sam can almost feel his body being peeled away so that Castiel can look straight into his soul. Castiel closes the distance between them, nipping at Sam’s lower lip and moving his mouth along his jaw, breathing in the scent of him and trailing kisses down his neck to his collarbone.

“This is much more enjoyable if we’re two who play,” Castiel murmurs. He grabs Sam’s wrists and places his hands on his hips, encouraging Sam to touch and explore. Sam is still for a moment, then he slides his hands up Castiel’s sides and along his back, one hand tangling in the damp hair at the nape of Castiel’s neck, pulling him down so that Sam can seal their mouths together in a deep kiss.

Sam has often imagined Castiel like this, but the fantasies were always tainted with the idea that they only way to be with him was to be sentenced to death. He is fascinated by the god and wants to know him. The idea that Castiel is so unwilling to trust tells Sam that the god probably doesn’t take the time to get to know his conquests, and even as the kiss turns hungry and passionate, Sam is forging a plan.

“Have you ever heard of the Woman in White?” Sam whispers, pressing his mouth to the shell of Castiel’s ear. Castiel grinds against him and whines, pushing a hand between their bodies.

“You want to tell me a bedtime story?” he growls against the glistening skin of Sam’s neck. He rubs the heel of his hand against Sam’s arousal and Sam rocks his hips up, but he continues.

“Yes. I want to tell you a story.”

“After,” Castiel moans, standing to push his pants down off his hips so that he is naked in front of Sam.

“Promise me,” Sam says, looking up into Castiel’s face.

The god’s eyes narrow and he tilts his head as if trying to read Sam’s thoughts. Sam’s not sure he can’t.

“I promise,” Castiel says solemnly. “But first, my dear husband, I will show you another use for your mouth.”

Sam is a virgin. All of Castiel’s spouses are when they come to him, so Castiel has learned enough patience to show them how to pleasure him. He guides Sam’s head with fingers tangled gently in his hair, and he moves his hips to show Sam how to slide up and down the length of him. Sam takes as much as he can, breathing out hard through his nose, his head filled with the scent of his lover. It’s exhilarating, knowing that he can draw such sounds and sensations from another using his lips and tongue, and even his teeth, though only gently.

Afterwards, Castiel plucks a small jar from a table beside the couch. He slicks his own fingers as well as Sam’s, and he shows Sam how to prepare, mumbling broken phrases of encouragement, praising the length of Sam’s fingers and keening when Sam experimentally curls one when it’s buried deep inside Castiel’s body. The tight heat when Castiel sinks down onto Sam is overwhelming, and their first time making love is short, Sam coming inside him after only a few thrusts.

Sam is embarrassed, but Castiel just presses a kiss to his temple as he straightens slowly, sliding Sam’s erection back out of his body and walking across the room to retrieve a tray laden with wine, a bowl of warm water, and cloths.

“It will get easier, and we have all night. Now,” he says, sitting down beside Sam on the couch, his mouth curled in patronizing amusement, “you were going to tell me a story.”

And Sam does, starting slowly. He cleans both his body and Castiel’s as he talks, telling him of two brothers, their search for their father, and their adventures along the way. Their father had called them to a small town that was wracked with sorrow, held hostage by a spirit that killed unfaithful men, a woman who lured them in, dressed all in white.

That part of the story pleases Castiel greatly. “Infidelity should always be punished. It’s nothing more than those men deserved.”

Castiel presses his body along Sam’s back where Sam is standing, looking out over the city below. “Come with me to bed, husband. I would like to take a break from your storytelling.”

Sam follows him to the bedroom, and this time Castiel uses scented oils so that their bodies move slickly against each other. It’s electric and incredible, but Sam fights the urge and last longer, rocking their bodies together and reveling in the connection between them. He cannot understand how Castiel can do this with an endless string of people. Sam does not want to share his body with anyone else ever again, and his resolve is strengthened to convince Castiel to keep him alive.

They lie together, heavy-limbed and tired, when Castiel asks how the story ends. 

“I will tell you tomorrow,” Sam volunteers, and he is relieved when Castiel nods.

Sam is kept locked in his rooms all day, not allowed contact with anyone. Castiel himself brings food and water, and when Sam bathes Castiel is also there, his eyes drinking in the sight of him.

Evening comes, and they dine together. Sam feeds him chocolate while they drink coffee, and the night sky is twinkling with stars when they retire to the bedroom again, both desperate for each other’s touches.

“You will tell me the rest of the story tonight,” Castiel breathes against the skin of Sam’s shoulder blades as he buries himself deep inside Sam.

Sam cries out and nods messily. The fullness of Castiel inside him is foreign, but intoxicating, and after a moment’s stillness his shifts his hips, his breath catching in his throat when Castiel brushes against something inside him that sends sparks of pleasure through his body.

They move together with excruiating slowness, Castiel careful to wring every ounce of ecstasy from his partner. Sam wads his hands into fists in the sheets. He pants and begs, saying Castiel’s name over and over again until at last he comes, collapsing onto the bed in a mess of shaking muscles and damp skin.

Sam does continue the story, but he does not end it. Indeed, the woman in white is destroyed by the brothers, but their father is nowhere to be found, and so they move on to another town to search for him. Castiel is dissatisfied with the ending, feeling that the woman in white should have been allowed to continue culling unfaithful lovers. Sam is afraid that he has lost his opportunity until Castiel smiles coyly and offers to let Sam make it up to him.

Sam does, on his knees beside the bed with his nose buried in the coarse hair of Castiel’s groin, his lips wrapped tight around him.

Sam is still locked away, but he is also still alive. His tales of adventure and the strength of family keep Castiel entertained, and the days stretch into weeks as Sam draws the story out. The brothers are always one step behind their father, and each tale of their heroism seems more incredible than the last.

Castiel will often comment on the stories as Sam tells them, and through this Sam learns more and more about his husband. He learns about the betrayal that took place long ago, how Castiel had decided to lock his heart away and not allow anyone to hurt him ever again. He learns about Castiel’s many brothers and their absent father, how Castiel was raised with no parents, and never knew a happy, loving home.

Sam wants to give this to him, more than anything. He wants to believe that Castiel is also learning about him, learning to love him as Sam has learned to love Castiel, but he can never be sure, for every night there looms the threat that it could be his last.

Sam tells him of the djinn that tricks men into believing they are living out their fantasies. He talks of monsters and angels, of Heaven and Hell and everything in between. Along the way the boys find their father, which delights Castiel, but he wants to know what happens to them after he is gone, having died and left them on their own. So Sam continues his stories, and somewhere along the way Castiel seems to forget that he means to execute his husband.

The kingdom thrives while Sam is held captive. The constant worry people have for their children lessens, like a knot being untied in a noose. People are happy, and they are happy for their god, offering up other sacrifices in plenty. There is even a festival held, almost three years after Sam first came to the castle. Castiel’s skin is colored blue and gold in the light of the fireworks that shimmer outside the window to their bedroom, where he kneels over Sam, watching him with the same intensity as that first night.

“You are not like the others,” Castiel says, dragging his fingers along Sam’s heaving chest. “You, with your stories and your warm eyes, your smile like sunshine and your mind like the deepest well. How have you done this to me?”

“Done what?” Sam asks, pushing himself up on to his elbows. He reaches up and pulls Castiel down for a kiss, but Castiel doesn’t yield.

“I should have killed you long ago, but your words have found their way into my mind and heart, and now I am not sure that I can.”

“You are a god, and I am but a man,” Sam says, swallowing hard against the shaking in his voice. “I hold no power over you.”

“But you do,” Castiel says, amazed. “I have been defying my own rules for hundreds of nights now, and I don’t want to change that. I will never kill you, and I want you to know that. Here, now, tonight, I pardon you, if you will swear to never leave me, and never dishonor me.”

“I love you,” Sam answers. “I will never do anything to hurt you, I swear it.”

He lifts Castiel’s hand where it rests on his stomach and kisses his fingertips in turn, and Castiel smiles, a real smile of such genuine joy that it makes Sam’s heart swell to see it.

“Tomorrow we will tell the people,” Castiel declares. “We will walk among them, and you can see your family again.” 

Sam grins at the thought. He has missed his brother and his father, and he would like to tell them of his new love.

“But for tonight, you will tell me how the story ends.”

Sam smiles, and shrugs. “I don’t know how the story ends,” he admits, and Castiel looks at him in confusion. “But I swear that every night I will tell you more of it, and perhaps, together, we can see where it leads us.”

This time when Sam pulls him in for a kiss, Castiel does not resist.


End file.
